Some Things Happen For The Better
by Totallynerdy
Summary: Annabeth Chase meets Thalia Grace. A year later Thalia's cousin, Percy, comes home, His father is in the army, his mother is in jail. Percy is torn between 3 different homes, 3 different states, all across country. Can she help him what happens between them?


**Annabeth POV**

I met her when I was 7. We moved into the house next door. On that day I met my best friend. Thalia Grace was rough around the edges but she was my best friend.

 **7 Years ago. Thalia-Annabeth-7-Jason-6-Percy-12**

 **!**

"Annabeth come help unpack." My step-mom, Helen yelled.

"Okay" We just moved from Virginia to California. My name is Annabeth Chase and I am 7 years old. I live with my father, step-mom, and twin step-brothers. I went to unpack my new room. It is painted a light purple, with a light green bedspread. My step-mom, Helen, helped me pick it out. It took us 2 days to fully unpack the entire house. We were currently eating a late lunch when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Helen announced. She went to get the door. Then called back to us, "Guys come meet the neighbors." We walked to the door, well Dad and I did, Bobby and Matthew ran. We went to the door.

"Hello, I am Helen Chase this is my husband Fredrick and daughter Annabeth, these are the twins, Bobby and Matthew." Helen introduced. "Why don't you come on in."

"Alright." They followed us into the living room. "My name is Callie Grace, this is Zeus my husband, Thalia our daughter, and Jason our son." Callie explained.

"Mom what about Percy, you can't forget him." The girl, Thalia explained.

"Sorry, their cousin Percy usually stays with us. His home life is not the greatest."

"I am sorry to hear that. He must be very happy to have you as a family."

"I hope so, he doesn't talk much."

"How old are you? I am 7." Thalia asked me.

"I am 7 too. Do you want to go to my room?"

"Okay" she followed me upstairs.

"This is my room."

"It's cool."

"Thanks."

"How old are your brothers?"

"They are 2."

"Cool. Jason's 6 and Percy's 12."

"Cool. Were is Percy?" I asked her.

"With his dad. He usually stays with us but Uncle P has him since he is off."

"What about his mom?"

"She used to live in New York with her husband Gabe. But he went to jail and she was declared unstable to take care of him. So he came to live with his dad in Kansas. But Uncle P, is in the military so when he isn't here Percy stays with us."

"Thats sad."

"Yeah but he's cool."

"Does he go to school here?"  
"When he's here, but he is staying with his dad and probably won't be back until March."

"Okay"

 **!back-to-the-Now!Thalia-Annabeth-14-Jason-13-Percy-19!**

That is how I met my best friend. I didn't meet Percy until the next year, his dad wasn't deployed until the following August. Thalia and I were then 8, Jason was 7, and Percy was 13. I went over to Thalia's and met him.

 **!6-years-from-then!Thalia-Annabeth-8-Jason-7-Percy-13!**

"Hey Annabeth you want to come over today?" Thalia asked me while in my driveway playing with sidewalk chalk.

"Sure, but let me ask Helen." She nodded and I went inside to ask. Of course she let me. So I went back outside and we walked over to Thalia's.

We went upstairs to Thalia's room and there was this loud rock music playing. Thalia walked down stairs to the basement, over to the door that was always closed, well since I have met Thalia. The source of the music. She banged on the door and yelled through it since it was locked, "Turn the music down I can't hear!" She yelled. Then the door opened and revealed a boy with wild black hair, and bright green eyes.

"What?"

"Turn the music down. Annabeth is over and it's too loud."

"Whatever." He went back inside and turned the music on again, not turning it down.

"I'll tell Mom if you don't." Thalia threatened. The boy then yelled back through the closed door.

"Go, tattle to her, she's not my mom."

"Fine! I will." We then went back downstairs to tell Mrs. Grace.

"Mom, Percy has his music way too loud and I asked him to turn it down and he won't. He also said that you're not his mom again."  
"Okay, I'll handle it. But to be clear I am not his mom."

"Yeah but you should be." She smiled then we went back upstairs.

"Sorry. That's Percy, you know my cousin, his dad was deployed again and he came back here, he is usually really nice but when his Dad leaves he can get grumpy for a while."

"That is okay. I am sure I would be like that if my dad left. But I would stay with my step-mom, why doesn't he go with his mom?"

"She is in jail. He hasn't seen her since he was 5. He's 13 now."

"Wow. anyway what do you want to do?" We played until dinner then Mrs. Grace called for us to come and eat. We went downstairs and joined, Mrs. Grace, Mr. Grace, and Jason.

"Where is Percy?" Mr. Grace asked.

"He wouldn't leave his room. I told him I would bring his food up to him later." Mrs. Grace explained.

"When will he come out? Is it going to take 2 months again like last time?" Jason asked.

"I hope not buddy. But we will have to see. I think it gets harder for him each time." Mrs. Grace told. We continued eating until we were full. Then Thalia and I went back upstairs, but Jason followed us.

"Jason go away!" Thalia yelled at him.

"No, I want someone to play with and Percy won't let me come in and he won't come out."

"Then let's go talk to him he needs to be around people." They got up and walked down stairs to Percy's room. Thalia knocked on the door.

"What?" He called.

"Percy let us in."

"No"  
"Please? I want you to meet Annabeth."  
"No!"  
"Come on we will do what you want."

"No Thalia go away!"  
"No, we are coming in whether you like it or not!" Thalia ran back to her room and got a lock pick and started to pick the lock on his door. She got it open and we went inside. He was laying on his bed and was on a computer emailing someone.

"Who ya emailing?" Thalia pressed.

"No one! I told you not to come in! Don't you listen?" he yelled.

"Yeah but I didn't want to. Plus Jason wants someone to play with and your a boy."

"Go away!" he yelled once more.

"Fine!" I yelled back.

"Sorry he's not usually like that. It's just that his dad was deployed again. And he got news that his mom is getting out of jail soon and wants Percy to come back to live with her, so he has to think. Is what mom and dad say.

"Oh it's fine." We continued playing until I had to go back home. School started the next week. So I have all my stuff ready and I am excited to go to 2nd grade.

 **!THE-NEXT-WEEK-START-OF-SCHOOL!**

Today was the first day of school. I met Thalia by the bus stop with Jason and Percy.

"Hi guys!" I greeted.

"Hey Annabeth" Thalia started, "Who is you teacher this year I forgot to ask you. Mine is Mrs. Jones"  
"Cool mine is too, who is yours?" I asked Jason.

"Mr. Jacobs. Percy yours?" Jason answered.

"I'm in middle school we don't have one teacher." Percy said in a grumpy voice.

"Sorry he still isn't happy." Thalia whispered to me.

"It's fine." We continued waiting. Finally the bus pulled up Percy was the first to get on and The bus driver greeted him.

"Hey Percy good to see you! How long you staying this time?" Joe asked (aka the bus driver.)

"Good, you? I don't know exactly but they think he will be back around Christmas. So a short deployment, But then he has to go back 3 months after that. So who knows I might stay here or go back home with him." Percy explained.

"Well you know we are all here for ya. Good seeing you." Then Percy got on the bus and we followed. Thalia and I got a seat together, Jason sat with his friend Leo, and Percy sat in a seat alone.

"Is Percy going back with his dad after Christmas?" I asked Thalia, I still didn't know him well but I felt like he was my older brother.

"Well we aren't sure. Uncle P, his dad, said he might be back for Christmas and Percy is counting on it. But sometimes things get changed. One time he was to be back in Spring but he got deployed somewhere else and didn't get back till winter. Percy was bummed. Like last year Uncle P was supposed to go back in March but it got pushed back to August. It's hard on Percy but he won't let anyone know that." Thalia explained.

"Oh. Just wondered."

"Lots of people do." We then pulled up to the school and Jason, Thalia and I set off for the Elementary school while Percy went to the Middle School around the block. We went to our assigned classrooms and found the seat with our name tag on it. Luckily I was somewhat close to Thalia. Mrs. Jones introduced herself and we did circle where you say your name and something about you, whether it's your family or something you like. But this time she had us do both. It went like this, "My name is Annabeth Chase, I have 2 twin brothers that are 4 years old, and I used to live in Virginia." Then Thalia went, "My name is Thalia Grace, I have a brother Jason who is in first grade and my cousin Percy lives with us sometimes. Annabeth is my best friend." Everyone did that and got to know each other. Then we just did exercises like that the rest of the day. Next I knew it was time to go home. We went to get on the bus and I noticed that Percy wasn't on there.

"Hey Thalia were is Percy?"

"Oh he gets out of school a bit later than we do so he rides a different bus home." Thalia explained. We continued riding then the bus finally lurched to a stop at our bus stop. We got off and walked home. I went inside my house and told Helen, my step-mom, that I was going to Thalia's she agreed and I left. I got inside to find Thalia and Jason sitting at the counter on their home with a plate of snacks. I helped myself as this was practically my house as well. About 30 minutes later while we were watching TV the door opened and closed. In walked Percy with 2 guys behind him. They went straight down the stairs to where I am assuming Percy's room is. I heard talking and laughter coming from down there. Thalia got up and motioned for me to follow. I followed her to the basement where Percy's room was located. Thalia knocked on the usually closed door.

"What?" Came a voice thru the door.

"Let us in we want to play too" Thalia yelled. The door opened and out came Percy his smile fading to a frown.

"No guys I am hanging out with my friends go play with each other." He explained.

"Come on Percy it's like we haven't seen you forever. You never play with us anymore and I miss you." Thalia pleaded.

"I said no. Now shoo!" He closed the door but Thalia opened in again. And walked in I followed and saw percy sitting on his bed, a burly black kid in a chair next to a guitar on a stand in the corner. There was another kid sorta pale and emo looking.

"Hi, Beckendorf, Hi Nico!" Thalia greeted.

"Hey Thals" the Beckendorf kid greeted, Nico just nodded.

"Please we haven't seen them for over a year ago. Please can we play with you guys?" Thalia pleaded.

"No Thalia!"

"Come on Perce. They haven't seen us for about a year. And I am guessing you haven't spent much time with them" Beckendorf explained.

"Okay but don't bug us" Percy confessed.

"So Perce any girlfriend yet?" Beckendorf asked.

"Yeah, I finally asked Rachel."

"Awesome, Rachel Dare?"

"Yeah you want to see a picture."

"Sure." Percy then pulled out his phone and showed us a picture of a green eyed red curly haired girl. They kept talking about girls for like 10 minutes. Even though it was boring for us we stayed. I get the feeling like Thalia and Jason missed her cousin.

"So Perce what did you do this summer with your dad?" Nico asked.

"Went back to New York. Dad had to be there to sign papers for me and mom. I got to see our old apartment. Then we mostly stayed home or around town. Grover came over a couple times."

"Cool what do you like better, New York, Kansas, or California?"

"Well New York has bad memories but I have good ones there too and I love the city. Kansas usually has Dad. And friends. But here seems like a more stable life for me. But I miss my house and dad when I am here."

"Yeah. Well at least you don't have 3 houses."

"True. But who knows mom's time is coming to an end. And I am under 18 so technically she could take me back. She could convince the court that moving from Kansas to Cali a lot is not good for a 13 year old and she would have a more stable life for me. But who knows."

"When is she getting out?"  
"Right now with good behavior it looks like February."

"Hmm" We all stayed quiet Percy didn't seem messed with his mom but his Dad seemed to bring emotions to surface. But he kept them hidden.

"GUYS DINNER!" Thalia's Mom yelled down the stairs. We got up and rushed up the stairs. Percy and his friends went much slower than Jason, Thalia, and I did.

"Hey Beckendorf, Nico! Glad to see you" Mrs. Grace greeted.

"Hello!"

"Oh Percy we meant to tell you. This fall break we thought of taking you back to Kansas to get some of your things and maybe you can see you friends."  
"Okay thanks!" We ate dinner then I walked home and Percy's friends parents picked them up as well.

 **-Fall-Break-Time-Skip-**

Thalia invited me to go to Kansas with the and my parents agreed. We drove all the way here and now Percy was unlocking the door with his key that he kept with him all the time. We unlocked it and we went inside.

"Hey it's clean this time!" Zeus explained.

"Yeah and in our defense last time you were here was when Dad was packing to leave and I was sick. We do actually clean."

"I know. Just being funny." We were staying at Percy's house since it was here and cheaper.

"Percy we haven't been here in a couple years, tour?"

"Sure" Percy showed us the house it was pretty big for only 2 people living there. Thalia and I shared the guest room. Jason slept in Percy's room. And Mr. and Mrs. Grace slept in Poseidon's room. We immediately went to sleep since we were all tried.

 **MORNING**

Percy was the first one up in the morning. When Thalia and I got up he wasn't here. We went down stairs and asked.

"Where is Percy?" Thalia asked.  
"He went to a hangout that he goes to when he is here. Apparently his friends all go there." Mrs. Grace explained.  
"Hmm. Never knew that. Can we have have breakfast?"

"Um well before Poseidon left they finished all the food so your dad went to the store."

"Okay. When is Percy coming back?"

"Told him to be back by 11."

"Okay can we watch TV?"

"Sure." We turned on the TV waiting for Mr. Grace to come back with food. He finally came in around 10:30. About 30 minutes later Percy came in carrying and dog.

"Hey Percy whose dog is that?" Thalia asked.

"Mine."

"When did you get a dog?" Mrs. Grace asked him.

"Last year. But she stays with Ethan when we are gone. And I grabbed her on her way back."

"What is her name?" Jason asked.

"Mrs. O'Leary"

"Weird name. But she is cute!"

"Thanks."

"Percy you want breakfast?" Mrs. Grace asked.

"No thanks I ate at Corner Cafe"

"That a the hangout you went to?"

"Yeah We eat breakfast there every Monday and Friday then do homework there after school. Grover's parents own it so we get a deal. That why I went so early. They still have 2 more days of school."

"Oh, okay then you will have about 5 days with them all."

"Yeah. They have study group again after school can I go there and hang out?"

"Yeah. But you might need to take Thalia, Annabeth, and Jason."

"But Aunt Callie we are all older than them. And I haven't seen my friends since we left!" Percy complained.

"I know but your Uncle and I have something to do. And we were thinking if tonight went well we might let you stay with Thalia, Jason, and Annabeth this weekend."  
"Fine. But when that happens and we are still here my friends will be coming over."

"Okay."

 **-TIME-SKIP-TO-THAT-EVENING-**

Mrs. and Mr. Grace left around 2:30 and about 2:45 Percy decided it was time to leave. He said it wasn't that far away but not that far apparently means a mile and a half. And his school was 3 miles away and he rode his skateboard there every day except when it was really cold.

"You want to run their?" Percy asked us.

"No you run too fast. You would get there in like 13 minutes. So no." Thalia reasoned.

"Fine and it takes me 10." We all sighed and kept walking. Finally we got to the Cafe and Percy went to a table in the corner to set his bag there, then he went to the counter and rang the little bell. A lady came out fro the back.

"Hey Percy! Good to see you!" Then she pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Underwood. Good to see you too. I was here this morning but Mr. Underwood said you were at the store. And Grover already left for school. "

"Yes well how long are you staying?"

"One week. Dad is still overseas, but my Aunt and Uncle brought us here for fall break. Since you know what all is going on. Plus they thought it might be nice for me to see all of ya."

"Well I am glad. You can go on upstairs they are all up there. Plus Piper she is here as well."

"Awesome! Thanks!" Percy lead us upstairs. Percy leaned into the doorway while we stayed in the hallway.

"So did ya miss me?" Percy asked the kids into the room as the stood at the door.

"PERCY! Your back!" The girl with curly red hair exclaimed then came flying at him.

"Yep. Hey Rachel. Hey guys, oh these are my cousins Thalia and Jason then Thalia's friend Annabeth. Aunt Callie made me bring them."  
"How long you staying? Your dad here too?" One of the guys asked.

" 'bout a week. And no, just came for fall break."  
"Oh well at least we can hang out."

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot, guys this is, Grover, Piper, Luke, and Rachel." He pointed to all of them to show us. We nodded showing that we understood.

"How many days do you guys have left?"

"One! And can't wait for it to be over." Piper told him.

"Oh when is the new skate park being put in?"

"June. And I can't wait but I want to wait for you." Piper explained.

"Thanks Pipes and if everything goes as planned Dad is coming back close to Christmas. So hopefully we can skate when it gets put in."

"Awesome!"

"How old are you guys?" Jason asked.

"We are all 12 but Percy is 13. He is the oldest." Grover explained.

"Oh. I'm 7. Thalia is 8 and so is Annabeth."

"Cool." They continued talking until Mrs. Grace texted Percy to come bring us home for dinner. We walked home which seemed to take forever. We finally go there since we ran the last block, Percy beat us all by a lot. We ate dinner together, Hamburgers and Mac'n'cheese. Then went to the living room where Percy hooked up his X-Box. We played on that until it was time for bed. I followed Thalia to our room and we got ready for bed.

 **-TIME-SKIP-TO-THE-WEEKEND-**

It was now the weekend and we were alone with Percy. He made us dinner and lunch but breakfast was a free for all. Turns out he is a good cook.

"I didn't know you could cook!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Yeah well Dad can't cook so someone has to, and Thals there is a lot you don't know about me. Especially here." Percy explained. We ate our dinner then went into the living room to watch TV. Percy seemed like a cool babysitter he let us do what ever. We didn't do much but it was fun.

The weekend flew by and then the week flew by as well, next thing I knew I was back at home sitting on my bed. I missed Kansas but my home was in California. I used to live in Virginia but my dad's job got moved. When we first came here I felt like I wanted to go home, to Virginia. But I can't imagine having 2-3 homes and bouncing between them. Many kids have 2 homes but they usually aren't states apart. Percy lives all over the country. Well he used to, I felt bad for him.

 **-TIME-SKIP-BACK-TO-NOW-**

That is when I saw the real side of Percy, I have known him for about 6 years now. Yes he leaves a lot, especially since he goes to college now, he is 19. He is studying to be a marine biologist. Said he didn't want to go into the army like his dad, said he already moved round two much. Thalia and I are 14 Jason was 13 and Percy was 19 my brothers were 10. Percy moved out of his aunt and uncle's house and moved to New York, NYU for college. His mother had gotten out of jail when he was 14 and is now married with a daughter. I have never met her neither has Thalia, Jason, and the rest of their family. When Percy turned 14 and his mom got out of jail. For awhile Percy went there instead of here when his dad was gone. He did this for one time then during the summer he went to see his mom when his dad was home he was with him. And During the school year if his dad was gone he was with us. My best friends cousin ended up being an older brother to me. Someone who I could share my deepest secrets with and he wouldn't spill to anyone. He was the one I called when I had a terrible day. He could calm me down over the phone. He was my person.

 **-TIME-SKIP-THALIA-ANNABETH-20-JASON-19-PERCY-25-**

Percy asked me out. I went to NYU to get my architecture degree and fell in love with him. We have been dating for 2 years now, he is my other best friend. Thalia is still number one but he is my boyfriend. I love him and he loves me. Percy's degree took 4 years to complete, he graduated when he was 22 so he has had a job in his field for 3 years. My degree takes 7 years so I have 5 more but I might be able to hurry it. I am excited for what life brings next. Life can be a mystery and some things happen for the better of others.

 **-THE-END-**

 **That is the end of this oneshot. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! They always make my day! Peace Out!**


End file.
